This invention is concerned with a quarter turn valve actuator.
Remote actuation of valves in pipelines is an increasing requirement in many situations and is achieved in modern practice by means of a quarter turn actuator, i.e. an actuator which moves the valve stem of ball, butterfly or plug valves the quarter turn from the fully open to the fully closed positions.
Such actuators may be electrically or pneumatically operated and of these two types the pneumatically operated type is generally preferred.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic quarter turn valve actuator that is inexpensive, efficient and, to take account of the adverse conditions in which such actuators are often used, highly resistant to corrosion.